Self-Control
by Hiboude
Summary: Rin has some difficulties controlling his blue flames. With Shura, he tries to light candles but these melt because he doesn't manage to light the wick. Then, Mephisto asks her to teach to the young half-demon to control himself first. "Rin, as we said earlier, you aren't able to control your power. Maybe you should learn to control yourself." Shura / Rin pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Rin alarm clock's sounded. One more day has passed at the True Cross Academy. What will occur this time ? Another demon attack ? If only it could be a normal day. Yesterday, he trained to light candles' wick but it was a great failure. Rin sighed, get up and prepared himself to go to class. He arrived in the classrooms' hallway of the academy thanks to the key that Mephisto gave him, but he saw anyone around him.

"It's strange. I am sure that I'm on time."

He walked in the vast hallway when he heard a low sound of voices which came from behind a door. He knocked on it and stepped inside.

"Rin, we were just talking about you." told an enthusiastic Mephisto.

"But why? Where are the others?"

"Shura, your dear brother and I were thinking that you should learn to control yourself before using your powerful flames. I let Shura to take care of it."

"Where's Yukio? The others? Where are they?" Rin insisted. He clenched his fists.

" Your fellow students are on a training with Yukio in the forest. You'll join them later." Shura confirmed, a slight mocker grin curling on her lips.

"Actually, you should be happy. You'll have a private class. Come on Rin, don't disappoint your brother" Mephisto told with a wide smile.

The purple-haired demon winked at the young woman and gave her a key with a moon on its head. He bent over to Rin and Shura and went out the classroom, a satisfied grin appeared on his face.

The half demon pouted and frowned his eyebrows. What did he prepare this time?

"I've got a bad feeling with this clown. Generally, his plans are completely crappy." he thought.

"Everything's alright, Rin? Are you ready to follow me?" Shura spoke, making Rin to leave his thoughts abruptly.

"Well, to be honest, I was wondering what sort of training we will have together."

"You shall see." the pink-haired woman replied by winking.

Shura put the key into the classroom door's lock and invited Rin to follow her. Then, they arrived in a room that looked like a hotel room. There was a large bed in it, with red sheet. The half demon entered the room with a confused look on his face. Shura closed the door just behind them.

"The power of these keys always surprise me." Rin thought. He turned towards his teacher.

" You're wondering why are we in this kind of room, aren't you ? Rin, as we said earlier, you aren't able to control your power. Maybe you should learn to control yourself."

"What are you talking about ? I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Shura sighed and sat on the bed.

"Oh, come on, Rin. There is one mean to know if you're able to do it."

He blinked again.

"Don't you never ever experiment... touching yourself ? Do you manage to last long, enough to not lose control quickly ?"

Rin was chocked and blushed furiously.

"D..Do you mean that I am able to do this without getting too excited ? I... I think so. Why ?"

Shura nodded with a grin on her face.

"Exactly. To my mind, it's not that hard to control ourselves when we're alone."

The young woman stood up of the bed and walked towards Rin. She locked her eyes with his and pulled slightly on his tie with her fingertips. Rin eyes' were wide open.

"Yes, actually, it's even harder to control ourselves when we sleep with another person."

"It is crazy ! I didn't expect that of you. Does Yukio know about all of this ? And Mephisto ? He's the one behind this ! I'm sure ! " cried aloud a panicked Rin. Shura could hear the anger in his voice.

Quickly, he took away Shura's hands of him.

"Only your brother doesn't know about this... special training." She replied with a sigh.

"Training ? I don't call that a training. It's..insane !"

"Listen Rin, if you don't want to do this, I will understand. I don't know why I asked something like this. I am sorry."

Shura turned her back on Rin. She took another key from the pocket of her shorts. It allowed to return to the True Cross Academy. She opened the door but it was closed quickly by a hand that came from behind her. The young woman looked at it and then, slightly behind her. Rin took a serious look and stared at his teacher. He breathed loudly.

"I barely control myself when I see you. How could I pretend to sleep with you without explode immediately ?"

"You..changed your mind ?" Shura was so surprised, it was so fast of him.

"Show me, Ms. Kirigakure . Show me how I could handle all of these feelings. I want this." Rin affirmed. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"For now, call me Shura. Please." She said, toying again with his tie.

Then, she settled her hands on the half demon's face, touching it softly and kissed his lips. Rin was surprised at this new sensation on him but, quickly, it pleased him. Their lips separated.

" I never kissed a woman before. It's not bad." Rin admitted with a grin.

"The funniest is coming" whispered Shura against his neck and he shivered and held her waist.

Rin's teacher caught his lips with her teeth and he responded at the invitation. Soon, her tongue barely touched it and she managed to open his mouth. They closed their eyes as their tongues touched together.

"She tastes so sweet." he thought to himself. As he kissed her, he eventually inhaled her floral scent.

He let his hands to stroke her pink hair and her arms but he didn't dare to go so far. Shura noticed this and tried to relax the young man.

"I give you the right to touch my breasts. Don't be shy. It will be your only chance to do it."

"I'll try my best." he replied, with an intimidated voice.

As he hesitated, Shura took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He began to stroke them gently and the woman let out a low moan that ignited Rin more than before. He smiled at the sensation he gave to his teacher. Shura decided to go further by untying her student's tie and she threw it away on the floor. Then, she undid the buttons of his shirt and touched his bare torso and his tail that was wrapped around him. A shiver ran down Rin's spine as a slight moan escaped his lips, it was barely audible.

" I dare you to not moan for the rest of our special "training", Rin. It won't be easy, of course, but I know you can do it. At least, try your best." she teased him by running her fingers on his chest.

" Like you said, it won't be that easy, Shura." he whispered in her ear, his head laid on her left shoulder.

And of course, she was right because few seconds later, she took off the shirt of the half demon which hit the floor next to his tie. Rin let his tail unwrapping his torso, letting it move gently behind him. Then, she let her right hand to go down on his belly and slowly, she reached his crotch. Shura could already feel that Rin was growing hard in his pants. He began to breath louder as she started to stroke him through the thin fabric.

"Just relax. Take a deep breath if you feel too excited."

Rin nodded and did what her teacher tell him. First, he tried to concentrate on his breath and it seemed that it worked. At least, until she undid the button of his black pants.  
Shura took Rin by the hand and sit Rin down on the bed.

"Lie on your back. This is where the real fun will begin." she hissed in his ears.

He looked back into her pink eyes, seeing the lust in it. She was determinate to success this mission.  
Rin laid back on the mattress, with his head on a pillow. He leaned on his elbows as he watched Shura who came on the bed and set between his legs. She leaned on him and kissed the young man again, deeply and he replied at this with fervor. The pink-haired woman reached down his neck with her lips, occasionally nibbled at it. She kissed lower on his chest and his belly and stopped here. She sit up and looked at her student with malicious eyes.

" Guess you're never experiment a blowjob then. May I go further ?"

"If this can help me on my self-control, then yes." he replied, staring at Shura intensively.

"Let's do this !"

Shura put her fingers on Rin's pants. She unbuttoned them and descended the zip slowly. When the pants became less tight, she brought them down. The half demon raised his hips, allowing her to put them lower. In the process, she took off his boxers and let them to his mid thighs.

"It would be better if I wore anything, wouldn't be ?" Rin said with a sigh in his breath.

"I guess"

Nodding, Rin allowed his teacher to remove his very last cloth and she threw them on the floor. Shura was facing now a naked Rin who seemed to be a bit embarrassed. She understood quickly and took off her white shirt and her blue shorts. She only wore her black underwear.

"Now we're practically equal".

Rin smiled at her, glad she understood fast that he wouldn't have liked to be the only one without clothes. His eyes were sparkling when he watched at her body.

"I don't know if it's right to tell you such this thing, but you're beautiful, Shura."

" To be honest, you're attractive for your age." she flattered him with a large grin. "Well, let's do this !"

The half demon was now blushing at those words, the tip of his tail moving fast like a cat, beside him. First, Shura skimmed his inner thighs with her fingertips, lowered her head over his crotch and grabbed his penis. She began to kiss it softly from the base to the tip as she heard a hiss that Rin couldn't stop. She raised her eyes, seeing that he was biting his lower lip. Rin nodded as if he told her "Go on, I'm ready to handle this."

"You haven't any idea what comes next." She thought.

The young woman started to lick it from the bottom to the top, just with the tip of her tongue. Rin muffled another moan when she took first the head into her mouth, starting to move her head up and down. The half demon arched his back as she began to let her tongue dance all around his member. Shura looked up at his student who tried so hard not to moan loudly. He was closing his eyes and concentrated himself on his breath which was shaky.

"I swear... You too good at this. It's going to be hard." he murmured.

Shura let go of him for a moment, a mischief smile drawing on her face. Then, she licked the tip again. Rin gripped the sheets tightly and accidentally bucked his hips upwards. He bit his lip.

"Especially if you tease me like this. I don't know if I coul-.."

He let out a low moan and arched his back when she interrupted him by taking his member in her mouth. She moved her head up and down, swirling her tongue and Rin occasionally met her face, taking care to not move fast. Shura alternated with fast and slow movements and massaged his balls with her right hand. The half demon, eyes closed, muffled many moans but he couldn't hold some groans. He seemed to find a pace to not explode, until something weird happen at the tip of his tail.

"Sh..Shura, slow down, please. I felt something happening." he hissed.

Shura stopped her moves, pulled back from Rin and raised her head.

"What are you talking about ?"

He hadn't the time to respond because his tail spoke for him; a little blue flame appeared on the fur of the appendage. Rin gasped, sat up and rose immediately the tip out of the sheet in order to not burn it. He watched at the flame that was dancing.

"Interesting." Shura said while staring at it too. " Is it the first time that a flame appeared in a moment like..this ?"

"Yes. I didn't even know that I could do this. I didn't provoke it." he confirmed in a slight panicked tone.

" I think... I heard one day when some demons are matting and about to come, they're quite out of control. At least, most powerful ones. "

" All I know by now, I was about to come if you didn't slow down. Does it mean I am a powerful one ?"

"Rin, you're Satan's son ! By now, you don't have to let your demonic side get the upper hand on you because it will end our session quickly." she explained, catching his shoulders and staring into his piercing eyes. He nodded and looked at the flame which died suddenly. He was smiling at his teacher, as if he told her that he managed to control the blue fire.

" I think I'm able to continue, even if the hardest part is coming."

"I'm pretty sure."

Shura reached behind her and unfastened her bra, throwing it away. Rin looked down at her big breasts and blushed furiously. He pulled himself together by shaking his head and began to touch the giant orbs, sometimes thumbing the nipples. He looked at her face as she let out a satisfied sigh. He even dared to lick them with the very tip of his tongue and Shura tilted her head backwards.

"Not so bad, Rin. Go on." She encouraged him as she stroked his dark blue hair.

He obeyed and kissed her. At the same time, he let one of his hand go down on her belly. He caught the waistband of her panties and played with them. He let go of the kiss and stared lustfully at Shura. His eyes were shining blue. The woman pulled his hand away and hold the wrist.

"Something's wrong ?" Rin questioned.

"Your eyes. Calm down and maybe I will remove my very last cloth."

Rin shut his eyes tightly and managed to relax. He took a deep breath and opened again his eyes. He didn't even noticed during the process that Shura had removed her panties. She was stood next to the bed and pushed Rin on his back with her right hand. Her left hand was clutched, seemed holding something. Shura climbed over his torso and took Rin's hand, letting him to taste how wet she already was. He breathed loudly and deeply, all of this was so new for him. He shivered at the sensation on his fingers and he began to stroke her clit with his fore finger.

"Ouch. Not so fast." she whimpered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to harm you." he said a little embarrassed. "Show me how to please you, then."

Shura nodded, took his finger and moistened it with the heat of her mouth. Then, she placed the tip on her and started to stroke her clit with circular movements. When she found the right touch, she let go of Rin's finger and allowed him to stroke the bundle of nerve on his own.

"You learn quickly." Shura moaned as she was moving her hips slightly.

Rin responded to her with a satisfied smile on his face and kept touching her. At the same time, he fondled her breasts with his other hand. The woman let out multiple sighs and looked at Rin.

"Well, let's do the next part."

The pink-haired woman handed her fist toward Rin and opened it. He took the object and looked at it.

"Here, put this on you." she ordered him. Then, she placed herself between his thighs.

Rin ripped the condom's wrapping and took it out. He rolled the protection over his erected member.

"Are you ready for this ?" Shura asked with her hands on his thighs.

"Yeah, sure."

She straddled him, grabbed Rin's sex and guided him inside of her. Hearing a long hiss that escaped Rin's mouth, Shura let the young half demon to adjust to the new sensation of heat, which was wrapping him, and began to move her hips up and down in a slow motion. Sometimes, she alternated with circulars moves that were slow at first. Rin tried so hard to not moan but it was more and more difficult to him, even for Shura. He gripped her upper arms and met her pelvis by bucking his hips upwards.

"I think I can't hold myself anymore." he panted loudly, letting out some moans.

"You've got so far, Rin. Go on, you deserve it after all." she replied with a hiss.

"Thanks" he sighed while closing his eyes.

Sometimes, he looked at the tip of his tail that was near his head, watching carefully if a blue flame would appear. Then, he looked at Shura who was moving on top of him and whimpered softly when she arched her back. Shura let her hands grazed his belly and moved up to his chest. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled up, wanting him to sat on the bed. He let out a low groan as he executed himself to this new sitting position. He rolled his hips with Shura's who moaned quietly. Again, they began to kiss each other's mouth, with great passion as the young woman framed his face with her hands. At the same time, Rin fondled her breasts, occasionally stopped the kiss to use his tongue on them.

" Go on top, Rin." she ordered him as she breathed loudly. " I want to show you something."

He nodded while devouring his teacher with his eyes and wrapped his strong tail around her so that he can held her firmly. Then, he flipped over her and released her, letting his black appendage resting beside them. He started to thrust his hips on a jerky way but quickly, he found his pace, which was slow and deep. Rin was experimenting the great pleasure that warmed all of his body and expressed it with loud moans. Shura enjoyed the view that her student was offering to her, loving the multiple expressions of pleasure that he had on his face. She listened every single moan that came out from his mouth and occasionally responded to them with soft whimpers.

"B..By the way, you would show me something, wouldn't yaa?" Rin asked between thrusts and groans.

And suddenly, Shura smirked before grabbing his tail with her right hand and moved her fingers in a back and forth movement. Rin cried out loudly at the new sensation and wondered what was happening at this moment. He gave one violent thrust and Shura moaned loudly. He slowed down as if he wanted to try to handle both the stroke on his tail and the thrusts he was giving.

" This feels so good, Shura. But why?" he hissed.

"So you don't know, huh?" she taunted him quietly. " The tail is a very sensitive part for demons. In other words, if someone touch it, even you, it can give you great pleasure"

As she told this last sentence, she provoked him by brushing the black tail with her fingertips and managed to drag a loud moan from her student.

"I.. don't think I'll be able to control my demonic side if you continue like this." he whimpered .

And of course, he was right; a blue flame appeared, bigger than the previous one. Fortunately, the top of the tail was out of the sheets. He stopped every movements, trying to calm down but, at the moment, it didn't work. Rin started to panic as his heartbeat and breath accelerated. He gritted his teeth, groaning like a beast. Shura immediately put away her hand of his tail and touched his shoulders. The half demon closed his eyes firmly and began to quiver.

"Rin ! Pull yourself together ! Take a deep breath." she ordered him calmly.

Rin tried to focuse on her soothing voice and opened again his now bright blue eyes, being able to listen what his teacher told him. Thus, Rin breathed in deeply and exhaled with his open mouth, several times. Finally, after all his efforts, the flame started to fade and completely disappeared.

"It worked, Rin ! " Shura encouraged him with a smile. " Try to move now."

He sighed of relief and started to move again, grinding his hips by moving faster.

"Let's do this again, young man."

Shura grabbed the tail and fondled it at the base. She knew by touching at this place, he will be not crazy as before; the more she would have moved at the top, the more it will be sensitive and it could drive him very excited. Rin breathed deeply with his mouth and groaned more and more loudly as a sensation, that he knew very well, began to heat his lower belly. He forced himself to not move faster but he kept moving with steady thrusts.

"Shura... I'm about to come." he said with a shaky voice

" Go on."

The pink-haired woman kept moving her hand on his appendage as the other one grabbed his butt, guiding him more deeply. Shura praised the young demon, making him to keep his back-and-forth motions, moaning softly. And, with three last wide thrusts, Rin came in a loud half-moan half-groan, his head tilted forward, eyes shut. He opened them to look at his teacher and noticed they were both covered in sweat. He trembled softly and smiled at her.

"I think I made it."

"You can be proud of yourself, Rin. If you can handle this, you can control your flames as well. But for now, I need a shower."

"Yeah, me too."

Rin pulled out of Shura, taking care to not lose the condom before withdrawing it.

" Maybe, you need to go first Rin." she said with a wink, looking at his wet member.

"Yes. Thank you." He replied with a embarrassed look.

* * *

Later, after they both finished to shower, they got dressed. Shura took the key of the pocket of her shorts and turned it in the keyhole. She turned around to face Rin.

"Are you ready ? To show them all you have learned ?"

"I suppose, yes."

Then, she opened the door and they were at the previous classroom of the True Cross Academy. Mephisto was already here, waiting for them. Rin stopped in shock. How could he be already here?

"There you are ! " he told, arms wide opened and with a wide grin on his face. He winked at Shura.

"Could you explain to me why you're already here, stupid clown ?" Rin asked with a annoyed voice.

"I called him with my phone while you were showering." Shura answered back.

He blushed immediately and clenched his fists.

"God, this dude is creepy and pervert. I'm sure now ! It was his idea ! " he thought.

After, Mephisto put three candles on the classroom's desk when someone knocked at the door and it was Yukio who entered the room. Rin froze in place and blushed more.

"Yukio, you're on time !" the purple-haired demon spoke, visibly satisfied.

"Well, I would like to see if Rin improves his self-control." Yukio replied back. "You're okay Rin ?"

"Yes.. Actually, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Come on, show us if you trained well." Mephisto said, wrapping an arm around Rin's neck. He replaced himself in front of Rin.

The half demon gulped and concentrated himself.

"Wait ! Must I light only two or.. ?"

"Just light the three at the same time and of course, only the wick." Mephisto told him.

Rin watched carefully at the three candles and breathed deeply. And then, after a moment of great concentration, he managed to light the three wicks. Rin exploded of joy on the inside. Yukio didn't believe what he was seeing. Mephisto and Shura looked at each other with a confident look.

"I can't believe you did this, Rin. How do you manage to do that ?"

"Well, haha. Very special training." he responded, embarrassed. " I don't have the right to reveal the secret."

At last, Rin raised his right fist and let his joy explode but it wasn't a good idea; blue flames appeared all around him and burned some desks slightly.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Rin exclaimed with a panicked tone.

"Well, you had to work more hardly, Rin" Yukio and Shura spoke, annoyed.

Mephisto chuckled and winked at Shura. She replied at his tease by giving him a death stare.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Special announcement

I didn't expect this story to have success and i am happy you liked it. Much people asked me to continue the story and I am happy to tell you that I am thinking to continue it. But before, I have to finish some stories which, I think, I don't have the right to post on fanfiction.

Thank you so much for the support and see you =).


End file.
